The invention relates to a method for removing trifluoroethanol from organic liquids.
Trifluoroethanol can be used as a solvent. It can also be used as a building block in chemical synthesis, such as the synthesis of esters, which can then be used, in turn, as solvents or as building blocks in syntheses. Organic liquids may therefore contain trifluoroethanol for example, as a result of the synthesis condition or as a consequence of decomposition reactions. In industry, it is frequently difficult to remove the trifluoroethanol. For example, the content may be very low, so that losses in yield of the organic liquid arise during a distillation. With some organic liquids, such as trifluoroethyl trifluoroacetate, trifluoroethanol forms an azeotrope and can therefore not be removed at all by distillation.